Merry Birthday, Tobi
by BrokenBloodDrops
Summary: It's Tobi's birthday, and he takes it upon himself to take his present from Deidara. And really, who was Deidara to argue with Uchiha Madara? Filled with lemon and a pinch of candy cane goodness! Happy Birthday, Tobi/Madara, and Merry belated Christmas!


Christmas Eve... the day or evening before Christmas Day, December 24.

Too many, it was the begging of a break for all ninjas. Even nuke-nin took of Christmas Eve and Day, unifying together to throw their, usually meager, items into a pile they call a party. More wealthy criminals, like the ever-so-popular Akatsuki, spent their holidays feasting and training in private.

On these days, Deidara use to lock himself away somewhere in the hideout, sleeping his days away. But since Sasori was killed and Tobi became his partner, the art master spent the 24 and 25 with Tobi. Usually, they both ended up sleeping their days away...

Together.

----

After being sent on a long- and quite painful- mission, Deidara was glad to be back to the hideout. Not home. It would never be a "home". Hell, it was hardly a safe haven, with what people lived there! But since he had been forced into the organization, and even he knew that leaving was nay impossible, Deidara had come to be used to staying in one location to live in. When he was a bomber for hire, Deidara had traveled long ways, took long missions, received his payments- some times with a fight from the client or something- and then used some of his yen to get a room and take a hot bath.

It was a habit he held onto this very day, in fact. He didn't ask questions, and finished his missions decently enough, maybe not always on time.... These facts had confused some members, as usually Deidara, until Tobi came in, was the most talkative and lively of the Akatsuki.

Nobody had questioned his strange quirks or habits, that is, until Tobi came into the picture. That boy wouldn't rest until he knew of Deidaras' life. He wanted to know everything, every sad or happy tale, every body movement, everything about his girlish teammate. Yes... _his._

Tobi liked the sound of that.

----

He needed bath, Deidara decided, a long, nice bath. He smelt of death and dirt, this he knew. Not pleasant smells, especially mixed together in such strong quantities. His throat burned for water, his arms ached, his feet was sore, and his chest still hurt from the broken ribs he _still_ had to fix. But first he had to report to Leader-Sama and then eat something, or he might pass out before he could.

So Deidara hurried to the leaders' office. He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Enter."

The she-male open the door, stepped in, and bowed half-hardily. "I have the mission report here, un." He said, waving the papers in his hand lightly. The shadowed form of his leader greeted him as he lifted his, only visible, eye. Pein's hands raised slightly, and Deidara crossed the room to hand over the report. He stood still as the red-head read it over, his eyes roaming the pages. He nodded.

Deidara took that as his que to leave and was just heading out the door when the leader, looking rather amused, stopped him.

"Your partners out. He wanted you to know that he would be back, with your Christmas Eve gift, soon." Deidara looked confused for a minute before he caught on, his eye widening slightly as he nodded. With nothing else to say, the feminine male left the room.

The kitchen wasn't as empty as he had hoped. Itachi sat at the table/counter, nibbling on pocky. Kisame was rummaging through the fridge, before he decided on some, what looked like, jello. If you could call it that...

Anyway, Deidara walked past them both, ignoring the sounds of Hidan and Kazuku auguring from the next room, the living room. He didn't know why they just wouldn't stop fighting and started, well, going out. He supposed that was how they worked, though.

He opened the fridge and grabbed some dango, taking them and sitting down across from and some from Itachi. He nibbled on the dango, eating slowly so he wouldn't get sick. As the good ninja he was, Deidara wasn't stupid enough to eat fast and have a big meal, or with something unhealthy, when he hadn't eaten much but protein pills for almost a while week.

So he usually stuck to dango after long missions, and made his way up from there. The fruit was toned in flavor, something he dearly missed, and healthy. It also wasn't too rich, and needed no preparation before being able to eat. Besides, Tobi had gotten him hocked on the damn things. Dango to him was like pocky to Itachi.

And that was saying something.

Finished with his small meal, Deidara stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Kisame gave a wiry grin to Itachi, who shrugged lightly. "Think he knows?"

"Hn."

Kisame sighed.

This was why he missed Tobi. It was too quiet.

"Should we tell him?" He questioned, staring at his partner. Itachi didn't even pause in eating, shaking his head.

"Well, the fucking blondes gonna find out any-fucking-way. Might as well let him do it on his damn own, sharky."

Kisame twitched, "Shut it, you crazy religious zealot." Hidan grinned, a silent Kakuzu trailing behind him.

"Why don't you go to your room and fuck with your partner, Hidan."

The silver-haired immortal grinned, laughing. He then proceeded to drag the money-lover away with him. Kisame shuddered. He glanced at Itachi, who was staring at the door way, and grinned. "Race ya to our room!" He bellowed, already half way out the door.

"Hn." Itachi's hands forming the familiar hand signs for the transporting jutsu. He grinned, though no one was around to see. When Kisame got to the room, he glared at the already-there Itachi. "You cheated!" He growled.

Itachi just smirked.

In his room, Deidara had unbuttoned his cloak and let it slide to the floor. He pulled off his top, then slipped off his pants. He crawled into bed in his boxers, too tired to do much else. It felt good to be on a bed again, Deidara mussed. He fiddled with his hair tie before pulling it out and lying it on the desk next to his bed. He stretched, almost tempted to stay and just sleep, but the feel of his hair and the dark spots on his skin reminded him that he needed a bath.

The she-male kicked himself up, and hopped lightly off the bed. He made his way to a nearby door that lead to the private restroom, and started the water. The temperature was a little hotter than some would like, but Deidara preferred it that way. When the tub was almost full, he turned off the faucet and slipped into the water. He sighed in bliss. The blonde was so preoccupied with the feel of his muscles relaxing that he didn't notice the restroom door open slightly as a figure slid in.

Uchiha Madara smirked. Having just got back from tying some lose ends for the Akatsuki, he had Pein report to him straight away. The ninja was glad to hear of his partner being back, already planning to have him. Ever since he had heard of the bomber, he had been intrigued. When he saw him, the intrigue turned to lust, which developed into a deep desire. Madara was hesitant to call it love. Maybe he wanted to love Deidara, but it had been hundreds years, and the black haired immortal had been alone durning those times. He wasn't sure he could love anymore.

All the same, he felt attracted to the blonde shinobi and intended to act on it. Madara was sure Deidara was a virgin, all warped up and waiting to be opened, and today was his birthday. He was going to open that present.

And throughly enjoy it.

When he entered his shared room, Madara saw the clothes on the floor. He then noticed the steam coming from the restroom door and chuckled when he opened it and slipped in. His blonde was reclining in the tub, a perfect target for the other male. Way too easy. He glided over to the shinobi, concentrating on being quiet. Not that he had to. Madara stopped before Deidara, taking in his feminine features. The long, silky hair, slight muscles on his chest and arms and, dear god, legs and _thighs_. The curved hips, soft but defined face. For once his blond wasn't wearing his eye scope, leaving both eyes able to be seen. His hair hung over one eye, though, leaving it covered still. He had a light tan on his pale skin, which caused Madara to lick his lips in anticipation.

He was also quite big, probably 6 or 7 inches long and an inch or so wide. Madara watched hungrily as Deidara dragged a soapy cloth along his body and then washed his hair, dunking under the water to clean the beautiful locks. He hid in the shadows, repressing his chakra signature.

Deidara stepped out of the bath, draining the water. He reached over to grab a towel when his wrist was grabbed by another hand. He jumped, the mouths on his hands opening. He started to scream when he was cut off by another hand, staring wide-eyed at the image of his normally bright partner. He blinked in question, flinching when Tobi chuckled darkly.

"Hello, my sweet. I heard you where back and came to surprise you. Can you guess why?"

Deidara shook his head as much as he could, slightly startled at Tobi's darker voice. Everything about his partner seemed darker. And then Deidara noticed it.

The Sharingan.

It gleamed red from his partners mask. Staring into it made him dizzy. He blinked, moving his eye away from the mask hole. Deidara could practically hear the grin in Tobis' voice.

"It's my birthday Deidara-chan. I believe you owe me a present. And what I want is... you."

A blush overtook Deidaras' face. The sight of it caused Tobi to laugh, pulling the bomber closer to him. The blush on Deidaras' face deepened when he felt his partners... need against him.

"Tobi, un?" He squeaked.

"Yes?" The dark haired male asked back.

"Why is... um... that it..., un. You-you're.."

"Excited?" Tobi laughed, the rich sound filling the room as he pulled the towel clothed Deidara into their jointed room. "Why yes, I am. And since it's your fault..." He laid the, slightly struggling, blonde on his bed, "You have to fix it."

Deidara near fainted when he felt with one of his own hands, courtesy of a forceful Tobi, his partners engorged member. The mouth on his hand opened, causing Tobi to grunt as he felt it's breath through the lose fabric of his pants. And though he would loath to admit it, Deidara felt a stirring in his own groins at the sexy sound.

"Ano... what, un?"

"Fix it."

"Ho-how?"

Tobi sighed. His partner really was a virgin... A grin slowly formed on his face and though Deidara couldn't see it, he still shivered in trepidation. Tobi let go of Deidara's hand, and proceeded to slip off his pants, shirt, and boxers. Deidara looked away, bright red.

"Deidara...."

Tobi muttered in his ear, having removed his mask when the smaller male turned away. "Look at me." And so he did. And he couldn't hold back a gasp.

"Ma-madara Uchiha?!"

"Yes. I am the true leader of the Akatsuki, hidden behind the mask of Tobi..."

Deidara blinked when Madara looked away after several moments of silence.. He saw a light dust of pink on the Uchiha's face, and raised a brow. He reached up with both hands and moved the taller male's face to his. "Why?" He asked, tilting his head.

Madara thought this was cute, almost like a curious kitten. How he longed to take his Deidara, bury himself deep inside the tight heat, teach him the true meanings o pleasure. He shook himself of his daze, realizing Deidara was impatiently waiting for his answer.

"Why what?"

"Why show me? Why... all this?"

"Because you enrapture me, Deidara. I wish to claim you as mine. May I?"

Deidara doubted that he really had much of a choice, but nodded anyway. He was not going to deny this sexy man, having felt a slight crush on him develop through all the time they spent together. He recoiled, though, when Madara pulled off his towel. Madara 'tutted', pulling his lags down and smoothly moving in between them.

"Madara!"

"Ssshhh...." Madara rubbed Deidara's thigh, delighting in the feel. "Trust me," he muttered, kissing along his left one. The leg twitched and Madara smirked. "I know what I'm doing..."

Deidara sighed, relaxing. He closed his eyes in pleasure, his body sensitized. He gasped when he felt the kisses travel higher, shooting up some when he felt breath against his private organ. Madara pushed him back down.

"Relax. I'll give you all the pleasure you could ever dream of," He said, lowering his mouth. Deidara moaned when he felt wet heat surround his cock, shaking his head in pleasure. Madara hummed, running his tongue along the vein of the member. While he was doing so, as Deidara shivered and moaned and groaned in pleasure, Madara lowered another hand. It reached it's target, gently running along his partners entrance. Deidara screamed, arching and trembling in gratification.

Madara drank all his partner had to offer, licking his lips as he pulled away. He pushed himself up some, sliding up Deidara's body, placing kisses wherever he could reach. His blond panted, trying to regain his breath. _Can't have that, now, could we? _Madara thought amusedly, finally reaching the other's lips. He then proceeded to kiss the breath Deidara had regained away.

Deidara shuddered, tasting himself. He willing opened his mouth when prodded, his tongue joining Madara's in a dance. He didn't bother fighting, knowing he would lose. He was too far away, recovering from his intense orgasm. HIs hands made themselves home in his partners hair, tugging at the dark locks lightly.

"Madara... hah.." He moaned, and his lover groaned back. Madara bucked slightly hssing when his member rubbed against the bed sheets. He panted, staring down at his blond lover. He couldn't look away. Deidara's eyes where hazed, the light blue giving way to a darker tint. Dark lashed laid against slightly tanned skin as Deidara closed his eyes, panting. His cheeks where rosy, his plumb, pink lips bruised from the rough and long kiss. HIs long blonde hair was spalled around him. And his erection was once again swollen. Madara swallowed. This beautiful creature was all his, his to love, his to take...

His!

"Mine," He mumbled, nuzzling the crook of Deidara's neck. "Mine, mine, mine!... My love, my Deidara." He bit the skin, hard enough to make the other flinch in pain. He soothed away the pain with his tongue. "No one can take you away," He stated, sucking the skin of the neck. He pulled back and stared at the hickeys, nodding in satisfaction. Deidara tugged his partner up, and nodded.

"Yes," He breathed against the others lips, "All yours. And you're all mine." And he dove forward, bringing the two into another mind-blowing kiss. Madara pulled away and brought his right hand up, watching as Deidara pulled them into his mouth. He moaned, wondering at his little partners talent tongue, thinking of how great it would feel around another organ. He shook this thoughts away _Later, _He promised himself. After all, this delectable blond was all his. He had practically forever to enjoy his loves mouth, hands, and everything else the little one had.

"Deidara.."

He removed his fingers from Deidara's mouth, slipping his hand down. The fingers ran along the crevice of that nice, firm ass, before lowering to the blonde's secret garden. A finger slid in, gently. Deidara shivered. It felt weird, but didn't hurt. He nodded at Madara's questioning look, relaxing so another finger could enter. This time he flinched, feeling a slight burn from the breach. Madara calmed him, diving down to kiss him again.

The two fingers poked and prodded, stretching the virgin walls. Madara shuddered in pleasure, impatient to sheath himself in his lover. He added the third and final finger, his other hand rubbing Deidara erection when the other hissed in pain. He shushed the bomber. His fingers brushed against a bump, and gently rubbed it, and Deidara arched, shuddering. Madara abused the prostate, pushing at it slightly. He stopped when Deidara looked as if he would come, getting a groan in return. He chuckled when the other glared at him, but the glare quickly went away when he rubbed his, now oil covered, member against the wet and twitching entrance.

He began pushing in slowly, hands on either side of Deidara's head, holding himself up. Deidara panted, his own hands grabbing the biceps of Madara's and holding with a bruising force. The mouths on his hands opened, bitting down on the arms. Madara flinched slightly, but continued pushing in. When he was fully sheathed, he kissed away the tears Deidara had shed, grabbing Deidara's, now lax, hands in his own and holding them by the other's head. He pulled out lightly, wincing when his lover cried out some, and shoved himself back in. With precise aim, he hit Deidara prostate, causing the other to scream in rapture.

"Oh, Madara!"

"Deidara."

Madara watched as his bed partner withered around him, twisting in pleasure. He listened as the other mewled and moaned, panted and groaned. He, himself, couldn't keep very quiet; he was grunting and huffing in pleasure himself, kissing Deidara wherever he could reach as he claimed the blond. Deidara's legs wrapped around his hips, Madara erection sliding in deeper, his thrusting becoming quicker and sloppier as time moved on. Deidara didn't care though. His partner was whispering his name repeatedly, providing him great pleasure.

Deidara thrust back just as fast. Soon, Madara saw that Deidara was to come, and moved on hand down to his lover's erection. He pumped the member, shivering as Deidara arched forward, coming beautifully moments later.

"Hah! Ah.... Madara.. oh."

He felt the blonde's walls tightening around him, and slammed in once more into his lover. He released deep within Deidara, causing the other to cry out and shiver slightly.

"My little love.... Nh."

Panting, he pulled himself from his mate and collapsed next to him. Madara gave another kiss, chaste and loving, to Deidara. The other looked at him in slight confusion. He obviously thought this was a one time thing.

_Well, _Madara smirked, _We'll just have to destroy that thought, won't we?_

"Deidara..." Madara brought the body of his lover into his arms, tangling their legs together and trapping the other. "You're mine, Deidara." And Deidara smiled and nodded, as if he had a choice.

Later, Tobi, having showered with Deidara a bit earlier, where they made love again, walked back into his room. "Deidara-senpai!" He cried, waving his hand about. He jumped onto his bed, jostling Deidara from his place and earning a yelp from the other. Tobi frowned. "Sorry," he mumbled, having forgot that Deidara hips hurt from their two goes at sex. Deidara glared at his for a second, before rolling his eyes at the other slumped shoulders. "Yes, Tobi, un?" He asked, looking at Tobi's hands.

"I brought you something, since you slept though the party!" Tobi chirped, feeling better when Deidara patted his head. He shoved his hand into Deidara's, giving thee blond the treat within his grip. Deidara stared at the candy cane for a moment, and in that moment Tobi almost thought he did something wrong, before the blonde smiled at unwrapped the stripped candy. He licked the treat slowly, unaware of Tobi's watchful eye widening as he continued licking and sucking the treat.

Deidara yelped as his candy was snatched from his hands and mouth, blinking in confusion as Madara captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He didn't fight it, though, and joined in. Madara pulled back, and at Deidara confused face, elaborated. "You where practically molesting that candy cane, " Madara grumbled, blushing as Deidara face light up in realization. "You where jealous of a piece of candy?!" He laughed, before stifling it at Madara wounded glare.

"No. Now shut up." And Madara then proceeded to kiss all thought of that damned candy cane and his reaction from his Deidara's mind. _His..._

Madara liked the sound of that. And Deidara agreed.

-----

I realize I should be publishing Mirage Marriage instead of this, but this was a birthday present for Tobi. You see, my friend Tobifan4444 is a big Tobi/Madara fan, and I promised her I would make her a MadaraxDeidara fanfiction. It's 6 days late, but she didn't mind.

Forgive me, my beloved readers! I am a procrastinator.... So sorry.

But I'm currently working on a Yu-Gi-Oh and Inuyasha and other Naruto fanfictions. And I wish to start a Full Metal Alchemist and Saiyuki (possibly a Rurouni Kenshin) fanfiction, too. So I will update more than one fiction when MM comes it. It's my apology to my faithful fans and reviewers.

Ja ne,

_Broken_


End file.
